The list
by 94mabu94
Summary: What if your best friend and love interest is on the list of goals of the most popular girl in the school? Would you stay with your arms crossed or would you do anything to prevent it?
1. Chapter 1

** Another school day was coming to an end, the students were happy to finally arrive at the weekend, each group discussed what they were going to do on their days off and quickly left that "educational jail" **

Sp: Gretch, then, will you help me study for the chemistry exam tomorrow?

Gr: I already told you yes, but let's go fast, you want

Sp: And since when did the smartest girl in school want to get out of it fast?

Gr: Hahaha, how funny. Well, because I'm the smartest, I have to get to my advanced chemistry tutorials early

Sp: Wow, friend, classes on a Friday after school, definitely your "if you know what fun is"

Gr: It's fun to prepare for a good future, you should try

Sp: "Yes, of course" Fridays are for resting and watching movie marathons all night

Gr: And spend it with Tj

Sp: Well Grundel, stop bothering me with that, I told you it's a tradition that we have since childhood

Gr: "Of course"

Sp: Is not it that you were late for your super class?

Gr: Sure, now if it suits you. But you're right, will you accompany me to the exit?

Sp: No, I have to go to the bathroom a moment

Gr: I'll wait for you?

Sp: No, you're in a hurry, I do not want you to be rushing me

Gr: Okay, see you tomorrow

Sp: Ok, have fun in your super class

Gr: I will do it

** When entering the bathroom everything was normal, it seemed to be empty since most of the students had left school, but just as I was about to leave I heard a small sound, something like a lament. He went back to find the source of that noise, at the end of the cubicles he found a girl crying, for a moment he thought to go and realize that he had not seen anything, but he won the compassion and approached the girl * *

Sp: Are you okay?

AT: What do you care?

Sp: That happens to me for trying to be nice and more with an Ashley, it's not my fault that you've run out of your favorite lip

AT: I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, but I feel terrible; and I am no longer one of the "Ashleys"

SP: Can I know why or will you send me to the devil again?

AT: What happens is that Ashley A. is angry with me because I do not have the same expectations as them towards the future

SP: I do not understand you

AT: We were talking about what we were going to do when we left school and it was revealed to me that I wanted to study medicine

SP: And?

AT: Well according to Ashley A. the only races that are suitable for us are those that have to do with fashion and style. He does not want a nerd nerd in his group. He told me that if I wanted to continue with them I should choose a career that is up to the task

SP: What? She has no right to choose about your future, medicine is an incredible career, that bitch is a superficial shallow head ... I'm sorry, forget it's your friend

AT: Friend? A friend does not do that, you're also right, she's a bitch, only a bitch would have the list she has

SP: What list?

AT: Shit, I think I'll talk more, forget it, I have to go home

SP: Of course not, right now you tell me what list you are talking about

AT: Uhhh, Ok, but only because you've been nice to me, but swear that you will not tell anyone. If she is angry now, I can not imagine what she will be able to do if she finds out that she told someone about her secret

SP: Yes, yes, spit it out

AT: It's her ... She has a list of guys

SP: And?

AT: It's a list of the most popular kids at school. Athletes obviously, and every time you go to bed with one, you cross it off the list, it's like a goal for her

SP: What ?! Are you crazy, how can you treat children as objects? And ... Are my friends on that list?

AT: Some do, but I still do not know much about that. I only let her see it once and she keeps it in her locker

SP: And are not you curious to see it?

AT: No, it's better not to make her angry

SP: For what I care if the foolish woman gets angry ... Could you show her to me?

AT: I already told you that I do not want to get into more trouble ... But yes, do not even think that I'm going to tell you that the key to your locker is 269, much less go to look for it personally

SP: Thanks, I promise that if they discover me I will not throw you into the water. And, well I know you have not asked me, but I advise you to fight for your dreams and do not let a silly little girl tell you what you can do or what you can not do

AT: Thanks

SP: It's nothing, maybe the best thing that can happen is to get away from those toxic girls, well, my friends and I are not the best in latest fashion trends, but if you ever feel lonely, we'll all be glad that you join us when you want

AT: Thanks again

Ashley T. came out of the bathroom, and although Spinelli felt good about helping her, he was very curious about that list. I can not stand the desire and the use of the school was empty was looking for the locker; It was not difficult to find it, it was the pinkest and most bright school locker, really disgusting. He did not waste time, he put the password and the locker opened immediately, he started looking quickly and when he found what he was looking for, he took out his cell phone and photographed it, left everything in its place and closed the locker again, left the school and he went to his house. When arriving at the place, go out with your parents and apologize to them for not sitting down to dinner excusing themselves that they did not feel very well and that they were going to sleep a little; He climbed the stairs, entered his room, closed the door and took out his cell phone. I look for the photo that had been taken several hours ago and set out to observe it. All the names of the recipients were: "Lawson", 2. "Vince" and 1. "Tj". Shit, I knew that the most likely thing is that he is standing there, but he still hoped that he would leave them out

SP: What's wrong with this stupid woman? Why do you have guys on this stupid list? Why is Tj the only one who does not have an X in his name and instead has a big circle around him?


	2. Chapter 2

** The girl kept rambling frantically, until the voice of her mother made her leave her thoughts **

MSP: Treasury

SP: What's up mom? I told you I do not feel well

MSP: So, can I tell your little friend to come later?

SP: No! Tell him to upload

MSP: Ok treasure ... Honey you can pass, it's in your room

TJ: Thank you Mrs. Spinelli ... Hi Spin

SP: Hello

TJ: What's wrong with you?

SP: Nothing

TJ: Please Spinelli, you can not lie to me, I'm your best. I know you perfectly and I know when you're angry

SP: Should I be angry about something?

TJ: I do not know, that's why I ask you

SP: Did not you just tell me you're my best friend and that you know me 100%?

TJ: Yes, but I'm not a fortune-teller, why are you so upset?

SP: I'm not upset ... I'm just a little tired, this week has been a bit heavy

TJ: I know; but nothing better to relax than some good action movies and a bowl full of popcorn. So I bring them or we go to my house?

SP: Let's go to yours, I do not feel like staying here

TJ: Ok, get your stuff ready and I'm going to tell your parents that you're going with me

SP: You know I do not have to ask permission to go out with you, right?

TJ: I know, I just wanted to be a good boy and give you some time, and eat some of your mother's treats

SP: I imagined, if you want, go and steal my parents for a while

TJ: You offended me with that, I would never steal from your parents

SP: What you say, sometimes I think they love you more than me

TJ: Hey! I'm not to blame for being so lovely and for everyone to love me

SP: Oh, you know I love you, but sometimes you're an arrogant idiot

TJ: But I'm the idiot you want the most

SP: Keep dreaming ... TJ

TJ: Tell me

SP: If something special happened to you, you would tell me, right? We are best friends. You would never hide anything from me, right?

The boy in the red cap got uncomfortable and even blushed a bit, but I try to respond in the most natural way possible

TJ: Sure. But why are you asking me?

SP: No, for nothing, they're just stupid, forget it

TJ: Sure? Do not you want us to talk about something in particular?

SP: No, now go and let me find my things

** The weekend came to an end, and instead gave way to a new week **

Gu: Hi guys

Tj: Hi Gus, how did I just go to camp with your father?

Gu: Great, we fished, we lit a campfire, we saw the stars, it was fabulous

M: Oh, how wonderful, we have to admire all those little details that nature offers us

Gr: And speaking of nature, how do they go with the biology project?

V: Oh princess, do not start talking about homework before the bell rings, that brings bad luck

Gr: Well, I only care about you

SP: Ehhh, guys, forget something in my locker, see you later, goodbye ... Hi

AT: Hello

SP: I see that you still do not meet with your little group

AT: No, you're right, if they are really my friends they should accept me as I am

SP: Sure, hey, we can talk

AT: You saw the list, certain

SP: Yes

AT: I'm sorry, I was very angry that day and I could not close my mouth, but it's better that we leave things like that

SP: I can not

AT: For your friends?

SP: Yes, for them, why is TJ the only one with a circle and without an X?

AT: I do not know, I already told you that I only saw the list once, the only one apart from Ashley A who knows her 100 is Asley B, the only thing that is that the X are the guys she already .. . I already lay

SP: That means that TJ is the only one missing. But what does the circle mean? Because if it were because it's your next goal everyone else would have it

AT: Maybe it's because the special

SP: Special?

AT: Yes, for her he has always been fascinating, he is one of the best players in the school and he gets along with everyone but he does not go with the most popular ones simply because he does not want

SP: So the witch that only wants it to gain fame. It should not be strange. So you told me that the X's are achieved goals

AT: Exact

SP: Uhhh, well, see you later

Teacher: Then in the year of 1986 ...

SP: Good morning

Teacher: Miss Spinelli, I do not remember that he is in this class, we also started 15 minutes ago, what is his visit?

SP: Sorry, Mr. Broke, I did not want to interrupt, but the coach wants to see Vince, he says it's urgent

Teacher: Mr. La Salle already heard, you can leave

** The boy came out somewhat confused, just when he was going to ask his friend what the coach needed, she put his cell phone on his face **

SP: What does this mean?

V: What?

SP: This list Vince, why are you in it?

V: I do not know, I've never seen it in my life

SP: Okay, I'll be direct. Have you slept with any of the Ashleys?

V: And how do you ... What do you care about is my personal life

SP: I'll take it as a yes. If you want to know why I know, it's because of this beautiful list, your friend did it to know how many kids you could have fun with and you're one of the lucky ones

V: Do not invent. Let me see ... Wow, there are many guys. And Tj is also

SP: He has not done anything, that's why he does not have the red X

V: This is super weird. Look I know you're upset, but it was casual, we were at a party and I was a little past drinks and just step

SP: Well, you slept with one of our worst enemies and you think everything is fine

V: Look I know I put my legs to the bottom, but it was a long time ago, yes, I can not do anything about it anymore

SP: And does TJ know?

V: Sure ... Uhhh, I understand, if it makes you feel better, that happened long before Gretchen and I started dating and she already knows

SP: Really?

V: Sure, you remember when she was angry with me and she did not talk to me like for 2 weeks

SP: Yes. He never said because he was like that, not even to me

V: Now you know ... Let me see, seriously I'm in 2 place? I must be one of the best

SP: Dirty ... But you're really the first, Tj is no longer part of that crap

V: Are you going to tell him?

SP: No, and you will not do it either, if you want to keep all your bones healthy

V: You do not have to threaten me, we're friends, remember it

SP: Because we are friends, I am warning you

** Half of the classes had passed and at last the break time arrived **

M: Spinelli let's play football for a while

SP: No, thanks Mikey, see your

M: Are you sure? The boys are waiting for us

SP: Yes, I need to talk to Gretchen about a couple of things

M: Oh, I understand, they need to share the most intimate aspects of their feminine nature

SP: Uhhh, yes, something like that, say hello to the boys ... Grundler

Gr: Spinelli I thought you would be on the courts playing ...

SP: No, Grecth, I need your urgent help

Gr: Now in what mess did you get?

SP: In none ... At least I do not

Gr: What are you talking about?

SP: It's something secret, I need to talk in a more private place

Gr: Let's go to the library

** The girls went to the library, the taller of the two smiled kindly at the librarian, an old woman who with great sympathy returned the smile. Then they came to the corner furthest away from it, where there were no students or anyone who could interrupt them **

Gr: What's wrong with Spinelli? You already have me nervous with so much mystery

** The black-haired girl showed her the screen of her cell phone where she had the photo of the great problemon, and I try to summarize the situation briefly **

Gr: Wow, what a horror, I do not like to judge people, but that girl is, is ...

SP: A bitch, if it is ... And I'm sorry about Vince

Gr: Do not worry, I already knew, he told me before we started to leave; What I did not know was that she had slept with so many boys before, I said obviously I knew she was not a virgin, but I did not think she had that scope either. I'm glad I forced him to do those exams

SP: What tests?

Gr: Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but now that I know all this, I do not regret having done it. When Vince asked me to be his girlfriend I told him yes but with two conditions, the first one was that from that moment I had to be faithful and the second one had to do some medical exams to make sure that they had not caught any disease . Of course he got upset and at the beginning he did not want to, but in the end I accept and thank God everyone went very well

SP: ahhhh, that's good ... But I do not want TJ to reach that point, I do not imagine it with ... with that. Gretchen we have to help him, we can not allow her to use him and hurt him

Gr: Well easy, we tell you and now

SP: No! We can not tell you anything about this

Gr: Why?

SP: Because ... Because it scares me

Gr: What?

SP: That even if he knows the true intentions of her, she still wants to continue

Gr: Are you crazy? By God Spinelli it seems that you did not know him, he is not like that, besides TJ only has eyes for you

SP: Now the one who says stupid things is you, we're just friends

G: You can deceive everyone, including yourself, but not me, I'm your best friend, I know you and I know you're dying for him, I've seen how you look at her and the girls who flirt. And I also know him and I know he feels the same, I do not know why they are not able to tell him and put an end to all this. Even Vince and I thought that you would leave together before us

SP: Okay, okay, you're the genius that knows everything. But I'm not going to risk such a big friendship without being sure that he feels the same. And do not insist, you want

Gr: So what do you want us to do?

SP: Avoid it, we can not allow the queen of the cheerleaders to approach Tj less than five meters and less leave them alone

Gr: When you put something in your head it is impossible to get it out, I have no choice but to help you. But do not think we should know with certainty how long the witch plans to put out her plan

SP: And how are we going to find out?

G: Doing mathematical calculations, of course. Look, with Vince was about 3 months ago, we would have to talk to another guy on the list to be able to validate the hypothesis, preferably with the one in third place

SP: Oh no, with all but Lawson, you know that I have wanted for two years and I can not stand it

Gr: It's your turn to sacrifice, we're doing this for TJ

SP: Okay, I'll talk to that idiot

** It was not difficult to find him, Lawson was on the basketball court. Much to his dismay Spinelli had to use his "charms" for the boy to speak, but it was easier than he thought, after a couple of blinks and smiles, the boy sang like a rooster, when they finished they said goodbye excusing themselves They had many tasks to do **

SP: To see brainy, according to your accounts, how much time we have left to save TJ?

Gr: Exactly, a week

SP: Wow, I did not think it would be so soon. But be prepared, because the other week, Vince, you and I will become the shadow of TJ

Gr: Are you going to get Vince into this?

SP: Sure, he does not owe them for having related to the enemy

** Everything was quiet the following week, until half of it. Tj and Vince just left the gym and went to meet the rest of the gang, but before they got to them they went through the most scandalous group of cheerleaders in the school **

A: Hi guys

V: Hi

TJ: I did not do anything, I swear to you

AA: Nothing of what?

TJ: Do not you come to fight for a joke that they did to you?

AA: No, oh, what fun are you?

TJ: So?

AA: We just wanted to say hello, right girls

Others A: Of course

TJ: Uhhh, thanks ... You were not 4?

AA: Yes, let's say that our friend is on vacation

V: Oh, well, we are very happy to have greeted you but we are in a hurry, goodbye

AA: Sure, see you later

** The blonde-haired girl winked at them, then turned around and left sensuously with her group of friends **

TJ: That was weird, since when are the Ashleys so kind to us?

V: I do not know friend, girls are weird

**In the cafeteria**

V: Brother, you can go for refreshments while I look for others

TJ: Sure

V: It's already started!

Gr: Already?

SP: Damn!

Gu: You started what?

SP: That does not matter to you Griswald

Gr: Spinelli!

SP: Sorry Gus

V: Yes Spinelli, we can not hide this, they are also our friends

SP: Vince shut up

V: Of course not, the boys have the right to know about the contest

M: What contest?

V: It's a contest of a trip to the best museums in the country for three great weeks

TJ: Hi guys, look Vince your drink

Vince: Thanks

TJ: What were you talking about?

Gu: Of the contest of the trip that there is ¿you are going to register?

TJ: I do not think, it's only 2 winners per grade, and I can not imagine being 2 weeks without any of you

** As they talked, the small group of cheerleaders passed in front of them, and the leader greeted with giggles and glances at TJ. Spinelli realized immediately and disguising that his friend had something in his hair, made him look elsewhere **

TJ: Already? What was it?

SP: Oh, nothing, it was just a fluff, but you know, you're right about that trip, you do not know what being unpleasant will touch you to go, it's better not to risk

M: But we are all partners, we must learn to live together and be happy together. In addition, the prize is worth it, seeing so beautiful sculptures and works of art, that our ancestors left us with love is an unforgettable experience

Gu: And without counting the hiatus records of the wars that we have had, the strategies, their protagonists, even must keep some weapons of more than one hundred years

Gr: I know, a museum is paradise for a scientist

M: Are you going to register?

Gr: I already did it, first thing

V: Baby, why did not you tell me?

Gr: Because you knew that I like those things, I was not going to waste the opportunity; but neglect I also registered you

V: Fabulous, I hope we win, so we will have 3 weeks without classes

Gr: Juuu, I already said that it was very strange that you get excited for that trip

Gu: I also want to sign up, are we going Mikey?

M: Sure ... guys really do not want to sign up?

TJ and SP: No

Gu: Okay, you miss it, see you later

** The next day all the students were gathered in the auditorium since they were going to give the name of the winners, they had already named the boys of the other grades and only those of last year were missing **

Director: And the last winners of the great trip are: Michael Blumberg and Gustav Patton Griswald. Congratulations to all the winners and remember to go to my office to get all the necessary information

Gr: Congratulations guys

Gu: You see TJ, if you could win with a friend

TJ: You're right Gus, I'm happy for you

M: Come on Gus! I already want to know all the details of our wonderful adventure

**A few hours later**

AA: Hi TJ, I knew your friends won, would not you like to go celebrate?

SP: And why the hell do not you invite Gus and Mikey? After all, they were the ones who won

AB: We are not talking to you tomboy

** At that moment Spinelli's patience reached its limit, he threw himself towards the girls with his fists in front and ready to hit them, they gave a choked cry and before he could touch them he felt that someone was holding him by the waist and spoke to the ear **

TJ: Spin, do not do it

SP: But, you just heard what they said

TJ: I know, but I do not want you to get into trouble, do it for me, okay?

SP: I hate that you always convezcas me of everything. Okay I will not hit them ... You can let me go

** TJ a little blushed released her, but Spinelli loved being in his arms was a little sorry that there were so many people around them. So to his regret he had to separate from him and act with indifference **

Tj: Spinelli is right, we are a team, if we are going to celebrate, we are going to do it all

AA: Of course, that's what I meant, before I was interrupted I was going to tell you that everyone is invited to eat ice cream

Gr: We will be warning you anything

AA: Okay, we're talking, bye

AG: And TJ look to see if you control your girl

AA: Ashley! Do not be reckless and rude. Spinelli is not his girl, they are just friends, TJ is a completely free boy, is not he?

SP: Yes ... And you also control your little lap dogs a bit

V: Haha, it was really fun to talk with you, but it's time to go to class, come on

** At the time of departure everyone met again, Gus and Mikey were very excited talking about their trip and all the places they were going to visit. Although Spinelli was calmer, she was still angry at the stumble she had had that morning **

Gu: It's definitely our week, we won the trip and now even the Ashleys invited us to eat ice cream to celebrate

M: Yes, I knew that at the bottom of their hearts there was also goodness

TJ: Well guys, we'll see each other in the ice cream parlor, goodbye

** It was six o'clock in the afternoon and TJ left his house to go to lunch with his friends, but first he went to Spinelli's house to go with her. When she arrived, she greeted her parents and went up the stairs to her room, but she got a little annoyed when she enchanted her by watching television and without even starting to sign up **

TJ: Why have not you dressed?

SP: I'm not naked Detweiler

TJ: Very funny, but we're going to be late

SP: Well, go alone, I do not plan to go

TJ: Why?

SP: You know I can not stand those little girls, at least most of them. And they do not do anything for free, they sure want to get something out of this

TJ: Okay, get dressed

SP: Did not you hear me? I'm not going

TJ: And who told you we're going to the ice cream shop?

SP: What?

TJ: Are not you hungry?

SP: The truth is

TJ: Well me too. Come and eat elsewhere, I will not leave you alone while everyone has fun, listen to a new fast food restaurant with superhero themes and comic strips

SP: Fabulous, give me a minute and I'm ready

** The next day at school **

SP: You saw that fat guy dressed as Superman

TJ: Yes, it looked more like Gordo-man or Pacman blue

SP: Hahaha, if it was really fun to watch it

TJ: Yes, super, yesterday I had a great time

SP: Me too

** For a moment their eyes crossed, and slowly they came closer, until the sound of the bell stopped them, some heated away and preferred to pretend that nothing had happened, a little nervous and still flushed the girl broke that uncomfortable silence that began to reign in their midst **

SP: I think I have to go to classes

TJ: Yes, me too, we'll see each other after a while


	3. Chapter 3

** Spinelli was lucky that his room was close, but Tj had to walk a little more, when he was about to enter a shrill voice stopped him **

AA: Hi TJ

TJ: Hello Ashley

AA: Yesterday we had a lot of fun, but we were waiting for you because you did not go?

TJ: I have another business

AA: That's wrong, for another day it will be. You can not today?

TJ: No, I'm sorry, today is Friday

AA: That's why it's the start of the weekend, what better day to go out and have fun

TJ: Believe me, every Friday of my agenda is busy. I am sorry

AA: Wow I did not know you're such a requested boy. My daddy would use a guy like that for one of his most important positions in one of his many companies

TJ: Thanks for the offer, I'll think about it, I have to go to school, see you later

AA: Of course, sweetie, see you later

** The school day had ended, and the band was saying goodbye to their friends before their departure. While the boys were entertained for a while the girls moved a bit to talk a little more quiet **

SP: How did you do yesterday?

Gr: Well, the guys were very happy

SP: I'm sorry I did not go, I did not want to leave Gus and Mikey in their celebration, but you know I can not stand those cheerleaders

Gr: Believe me neither ... But how weird, just was not TJ, what a coincidence right?

SP: Ya, stop giving me hints. Well yes, TJ passed by me and as I said I did not want to go, we went to eat elsewhere

Gr: clear ... A romantic date, candies

SP: We only ate hamburgers. It was not a date ... By the way, how did the silly blonde get when she realized that Tj would not go?

Gr: Oh friend, I think if you would have liked to be there, it got like crazy

SP: Really?

Gr: Yes, even her friends had fun and talked with us, at first she was happy because you did not arrive, but when she saw that TJ would not go she started to walk like crazy everywhere and she asked us every five minutes if he had told us called or sent a message, it became completely red with anger, I try to hide it but obviously it could not fool me

SP: Well, keep it that way, because you're never going to achieve your goal

** Another weekend was going on and everything was going well, TJ and Spinelli got together for their movie night like every week, but neither of them dared to talk about what almost happened between them; They decided instead to continue with their lives normally, like the great friends they were. When they arrived at the school they were not oblivious to the new conversation of the students, everyone talked about the amusement park that had arrived in the city and of course everyone wanted to go to the inauguration, no matter that it was just the first day of the week**

V: That's great, if you heard that at the end of the Terminator 5000 ambulances await you because nobody gets sane from that game

TJ: Yes, we have to go ... It's a shame that Gus and Mikey miss this

Gr: Are you kidding? They must be having a better time, surrounded by all those geniuses and their incredible inventions, the different theories of evolution and the greatest discoveries of humanity. How would I have loved to be in these moments

V: Now baby, do not be sad, I promise that I'll take you to all the museums in the country, which I say of the country, of the whole world

Gr: You're cute, I love you

V: I also my pretty scientist

** TJ and Spinelli could not stand the laughter and laughed, they started to writhe and cry with laughter **

Gr: That's hateful, I'll see them later equal or worse than us

** Those words fell like a barrage of cold water, immediately stopped laughing and took a serious stance, an awkward silence began to emerge in the middle of everyone until the less indicated person finished with him **

AA: Hi everyone ... Oh, are you going to the amusement park tonight?

TJ: Ehh, sure

AA: Perfect, see you there

Gr: Yes, Ashley, we see each other there

AA: Anyway, I have to go practice, bye, let's go girls

Other A: Goodbye

** Night came and as expected the amusement park was completely full, there were gigantic attractions, prize games and a lot of food, the perfect place for teenagers. TJ and his band just arrived and they were excited to see such a show **

SP: This is great

TJ: Yes, I want to ride in all the attractions

Gr: Oh, no, Vince I just remembered something

V: What?

Gr: We promised that we would help my mom with purchases today

V: But Gretch, we can not ...

** The girl covertly gave her boyfriend a nudge and he finally understood the hint and the game followed **

V: A yes, I remember, well no way, we will come another day

SP: Yes, they are right ...

Gr: No, no, no, you two are not going anywhere, you have to seize the moment, Vince and I will come another day

TJ: But we're supposed to come together

V: Brother, I can not make my mother-in-law angry. You also know that this type of events are enjoyed more in pairs, goodbye

** When their friends left, TJ and Spinelli stayed a while thinking, but in the end they listened to them and went to have fun, they rode in the most extreme attractions and ate lots of junk food, these two were not a good combination, but for so much fun it was worth it **

TJ: Uh, I think I'm going to throw up

SP: Me too, do you want to go up another attraction?

TJ: clear

AA: We meet again, I think it's destiny

SP: What do you want?

AA: With you nothing, T, have you climbed the tunnel of love?

SP: Do not call it that, and no, in fact now we were going to the terror hut

AA: And the rest? Where are your other friends? I thought they were going to come as a group

TJ: Yes, but there was a problem and they had to leave

AT: Ashley

AA: Ashley T you do not see that I'm busy, what do you want?

AT: I just saw a girl with your same dress

AA: What? That's impossible, I use original designs, it must be a bad imitation, come on girls, we have to talk to that steals styles

SP: TJ sees buying the tickets, yes?

TJ: Okay, I'll wait for you in line

SP: Thanks ... But, why did you go back to those fools?

AT: I have no choice

SP: Of course you have it

TJ: Spin, are you coming or not?

SP: Yes, I'm going

AT: They're waiting for you, bye

** Upon entering the house of terror the fun began again, ran and ran through different rooms full of ghosts, vampires, werewolves and other creatures, and although it was very funny the truth was not scared at all, it is that's why it was strange for TJ to hear a scream from his partner **

SP: Tj just grabbed my ass

TJ: What?

SP: Somebody grabbed my ass

L: Hello doll, scare you?

SP: Idiot, were you the one who touched me?

L: I was just being cute, I know you wanted it, if you were flirting with me the other day

TJ: Do not ever touch her unhappy

** The boy in the red cap went completely red, could not take his anger and threw a fist to the other boy's face, he responded and they started fighting. Spinelli tried to separate them but it was impossible. Some of the "monsters" had to leave their papers and separate the boys. They were immediately taken out of the game and taken to the back where the park manager was waiting for them **

Adm: You're lucky kid, the officials told me that the other guy was drunk and that he fucked your girlfriend; You can go with a warning this time, but next time, we'll call your parents too

TJ: Do not worry, it will not happen again

** Somewhat annoyed but resigned, he went out with his friend from that place **

SP: TJ look how that idiot left you, he even broke your mouth. I do not know why you had to hit him

TJ: These are a few simple bruises and scratches. He looked worse, you saw how he left his eye purple. That will teach you to respect yourself

SP: I can defend myself alone

TJ: I know, but it made me very angry to talk about you like that and I could not control myself

SP: Your parents can not see you like that, we go to my house and you clean up a bit before my arrival

** When they arrived at the house, Spinelli took out a medicine cabinet and began to heal him, TJ remained still and only moved a little when he felt a lot of burning. His friend was right, in general he was fine, he only had a few bruises that would disappear in a couple of days, what worried him a bit was the blow in the mouth since he had left it a little swollen. At first he had asked her to go to the hospital to make sure he was okay, but he flatly refused, but at least he agreed to do some home cures. Of course he felt terrible to see it like that, but he could not avoid that little joy he had when he had his hands on his face, especially on his lips, which were still somewhat swollen and sexy **

SP: Thanks ... Thanks for caring about me

TJ: You do not have to thank me for that, you know that I love you and that I would never allow anyone to harm you

** Before they could say another word, Spinelli's parents arrived and seeing them in that situation took a big scare **

MSP: Honey, what happened to you?

SP: Mom, it's that I fought with a guy who tried to outdo me. It's my fault

TJ: It's not your fault, you're not to blame that guy is a jerk

PSP: Look, TJ, I know that's not the way to fix things and I'm not saying you acted well, but thanks; Thank you for protecting my princess, we can not be with her all the time and I am glad to know that she is with someone who takes care of her so well

TJ: Gentlemen, as I told your daughter, you do not have to thank me for anything, she is very important to me and I will always be there to protect her from anything

MSP: Oh honey you're a love, that's why we love you so much, you're the only boy we trust 100% our little baby, you should stay tonight, we'll call your parents so they do not worry

TJ: Thank you very much


	4. Chapter 4

** The next day the classes continued normally, and many curious people wondered what had happened to TJ in the face and drew their own conclusions, but he did not care about any of this, the only thing really important was the opinion of his friends , that they knew the original version was enough. Her friends were in literature class, while Vince and he shared history class, when he was about to fall asleep at last the bell rang for the change of class, now with more encouragement they left the room to at last rest from such charlatanism **

AA: Hello handsome

TJ and V: Hello

AA: Oh my God, TJ What happened to your face? Why are you like this?

TJ: I do not know, tell me, what's the version they gave you? ... Sorry, I know it's not your fault, but I'm tired of the gossip of this school

AA: You offended me with that, I'm not a gossip, I only worried about you and your pretty face. Look if you want I can introduce you to my private doctor, leave you as new, if you want we can go after school, if you come with me I will not charge you absolutely nothing

V: It's a very nice offer, but TJ is punished, he has to leave school directly to his house

AA: Oh, then it's true that you fought with another guy. Well, then I leave you, that you better

TJ: Thanks ... Vince I'm not punished

V: Really? I thought you told me that if

TJ: No, Spinelli's parents talked to mine and convinced them not to do it

V: What luck have you friend, hopefully my in-laws will adore me as much as yours

TJ: Vince! They are not my in-laws

V: But you would love it if they were

TJ: Shut up, stop saying stupid things

V: Crap? Please TJ even a blind man would see that you die for Spinelli, the only one who has not wanted to see you is you

TJ: That's not true, she's my best friend

V: I'm your best friend, and that's why I know what boots drove her for her, or why did you fight with Lawson? And do not you come with the story that you were defending her, because we both know that she alone can knock the teeth out of anyone who bothers her; no brother, you did it because you were dead of jealousy

TJ: Look, Vince, I'm not going to argue with you, but ... Assuming you're right and I'm not saying you are, that would not matter, Spinelli only sees me as his best friend and nothing else

V: What a fool you are, of course not, it's obvious that she also feels the same ... Yes, even ...

TJ: Yes until what? Did she tell you something? What do you know?

V: I ...

** One week later at school **

TJ: Ashley, why are you crying?

AA: Oh TJ, I'm going super bad in math, and if I lose my daddy I'll take the allowance for three months

TJ: That's wrong, look do not cry, I'm not the genius of mathematics but I understand something, if you want I can explain

AA: Oh thanks, you're super cute

** The blonde took out a piece of paper from her address book and wrote down her address and before giving it to her she gave him a big hug and jumped up and down the aisle **

Gr: And what was that?

TJ: Gretch, you're not going to bother, it's that he asked me for help with math and I said yes, I do not see anything wrong with him

Gr: No, not at all. But to teach her you must know a lot and be very patient. If you want I can help you

TJ: Really?

Gr: Sure, with me you will learn super fast, give me the address and with that I kill two birds with one shot

TJ: Two birds with one shot?

Gr: Ehhh, with that I help them both, I say, you need to study for history, right?

TJ: Yes, thank you Gretch, you are a great friend

Gr: I know

SP: Detweiler, what are you doing again?

TJ: Nothing Spin, I have to make a stupid history report

SP: Then you have not delivered one today?

TJ: Yes, but apparently it had to be in white sheets and not with stripes

SP: How bad

TJ: And the worst thing is that the professor did not want to return the other report, he says that if I did it I have to remember it by heart

SP: Old wretch ... Hey, would not you like to teach him a lesson?

TJ: A lesson like that?

SP: I do not know, fill the house with toilet paper, I say it's white paper, right?

TJ: Sounds interesting ...

** At the end of the classes TJ and Spinelli followed the history teacher to their home, after a while and when they saw that nobody was around they began to cover the house with the toilet paper, when they heard the noise of the door opening they left There, Tj took Spinelli by the hand and they began to run listening to screams behind them. When they were far from the place they slowed down, started to walk but did not let go of their hands, they began to feel a tingling in the stomach, it was a magical moment that unfortunately broke down when a phone rang, Tj took out the cell phone from his jacket with the hand that was free and answered while they were still walking **

Tj: Yes, hello ... If I know, I'm sorry, but she understands more about the subject and can explain you better. Yes, I know I promised you that I would help you, but I have a problem, good bye

SP: Who was it?

TJ: Ehh, Ashley

SP: Which Ashley?

TJ: Ashley A, is that she had asked me for help in math but Gretch offered to help her, but I forgot to let her know

** Spinelli was immediately released from the hand of his friend and was furious, was about to explode and trying to control as much as possible followed **

SP: And why the hell did you have to help him?

TJ: Because she asked me. Spinelli you know that whenever I can help a person and it's in my hands I do it

SP: She is not a person, do you think that seriously she is as innocent as she seems?

TJ: Spin ...

SP: Do not tell me that, besides, why the hell did I call you if I was already with Gretchen? and how the fuck does your number have?

TJ: I do not know, I did not give it to him

SP: Well I do not believe you

TJ: I do not understand why you put yourself like Spinelli

SP: You know ... I do not feel like hitting you. Goodbye Jasper


	5. Chapter 5

** The next day at school everyone met, Spinelli and TJ were still annoying each other, but they did not say anything to their friends, a new gossip began to haunt the school and apparently this was the gossip of the story **

A: If they heard, one of the Ashleys separated definitively from the group, they say that they faced their leader and it did not work out well

SP: Where did you hear that bug?

A: The whole school is talking about that, the girl fell to the bottom of the social ladder

Gr: If you allow me to ask what Ashley was?

A: Let me remember ... Uh, I remembered Ashley T, but it would be better if she got used to forgetting everyone. Well, I gave them the information, and I still need to tell a bunch of other guys

V: Great, more drama with the Ashleys

SP: Vince, do not be rude

TJ: I thought you hated them

SP: Well, she does not ... Come on Gretch, we have to look for her

Gr: Sure, but where could it be?

SP: I know exactly where you are, are you coming?

** The girls went to the school bathroom and as Spinelli supposed they found her where she thought, she was in the same place where she had met her the first time; the poor girl was in a sea of tears and when she saw her companions she got up and went to hug Spinelli; she let me hold her for a few moments and then carefully separated her and in a low voice asked her **

SP: Do you want to tell us what happened?

** The girl hesitated for a moment, then a little nervous looked at the companion of Spinelli, not daring to talk yet **

SP: Easy, Gretch is trustworthy, you can talk in front of her

AT: Spinelli you were right, I should never have believed in them. It was very easy to be true, a few days after the fight they looked for me and we did not talk about it anymore, everything was fine until yesterday ... Ashley A invited me to the beauty salon, and when I arrived it was strange to me that they were not other girls

Gr: Beauty salon, rightly took me shot out of his house, supposedly wanted to study mathematics

AT: That was just an excuse

SP: To be with TJ, right?

AT: Yes, well, when he knew I would not go, he decided not to continue with the farce and he called me. And as I was saying, it was only the two of us; We were talking normally when he told me that he had been thinking about my career and that he accepted it, I was very happy because I thought he understood me. Then she told me that she had a condition for me, that I had to become a plastic surgeon and that I had to do all the plastic surgeries for her and the girls completely free of charge.

Gr: What? Really, was he able to demand that from you?

AT: Yes and there the problem started, I got furious and told her that she had no right to intervene in my future and she told me that if she did not accept I was officially taken out of the group and I told her that better, that I did not want to belong to a group of hollow heads; She was furious and told me that I was just like them and that without her I was nobody. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, I told her that I was an idiot and that no matter how much I wanted to, I was not always going to get what I wanted, to forget TJ Detweiler, that she would never be able to have it, that they were not going to allow. Spinelli I'm sorry, you helped me and I put it on a warning

SP: No, stop blaming yourself, it's also the best you could do, do not you feel better having relieved everything you had inside?

AT: The truth is

Gr: That's the important thing, and you do not need to continue with that little group of models, maybe we're not the most popular at school, but if you want you can count on us for whatever you want.

SP: And with the guys, I'm sure they'll be very happy if you join the team

AT: Thanks girls

** Everything was fine, until a heavy environment began to take over the place, the door opened and they heard some shrill giggles that were entering. To their bad luck they could not be others if not the Ashley, the queen of the group with a malicious smile approached them **

AA: Well, well, here is the traitor

Gr: Leave her alone Ashley

AA: Uhhhh, now I understand why you behaved like that yesterday, I knew someone had filled your head with cockroaches

SP: The only one with a head full of cockroaches is you and get out before you put your pretty head into the toilet

AA: Already a girl leaves violence that is not very feminine. Okay we are leaving, but before let them tell you one thing, everything I want I get it, and at this moment I want TJ Detweiler, and there is nothing they can do to keep it from being in my hands or better in my sheets, as well that it is better that they resign themselves to losing it, because once this is with me it will forget the rest of the world

** Spinelli did not resist anymore, he threw himself on top of the girl and began to pull her hair, her friends tried to separate them but it was impossible, the blonde only shouted and her "friends" just ran out of the bathroom. A while later Spinelli finally released her but not without tearing off some strands of his pretty knight **

AA: You are an animal! That's why the boys do not love you. You know, tomorrow I'll take your friend to bed whether you like it or not

SP: That I will never let you, unhappy, you will not touch a single hair while I'm alive, I swear

**The next day**

SP: TJ can we talk

TJ: Sure

SP: I wanted to apologize for the other day, I think I exaggerated a bit, do not make me say curses, just want us to stop fighting

TJ: I do not like to be in a fight with you either, you're my best friend

SP: Great, how about we do something tonight to celebrate our reconciliation?

TJ: Tonight?

SP: Yes Why?

TJ: Tonight is the big party

SP: Yes, I had forgotten, I do not want to go but ...

TJ: But what?

SP: I do not want you to go either

TJ: Why?

SP: My parents went to visit my grandmother and I'm afraid to stay alone, stay with me please

TJ: The great Spinelli scared? Since when are you afraid of something?

SP: Since I'm losing you

** Tj delicately took the face Spinelli and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead, then pulled a lock that had over his eyes and stared at her **

TJ: You will never lose me, I adore you and I would do anything for you

** Although Spinelli was dying of happiness and felt that he melted with the intense look of his friend, he felt somewhat embarrassed and cut the moment by giving him a gentle blow on the arm **

SP: It's better for you, because if you ever leave me aside, I'll stick all your teeth

TJ: You will not have to reach those extremes, and on purpose because you're going to make me miss the most incredible party of the year. What are your plans? Obviously it has to be something much better

SP: And what would the demanding Mr. like?

TJ: What do you think if we camped in my backyard? Gretchen has taught me some astrology and I could teach you

SP: Fantastic, we could build tents, make marshmallows and tell horror stories

TJ: Tents? I think it's more fun to sleep under the stars

SP And what if it rains?

TJ Are you afraid of the rain?

SP: Not at all

TJ: If it rains we get a little wet and then we go into the house and change

SP: Yes, it's going to be super fun, see you tonight Detweiler

** Night came and the plans came out perfectly, reigned a cool and quiet, a large full moon was at the top of the sky and the stars shone without stopping. Meanwhile they ate lots of food and told thousands and thousands of scary stories and a couple of gossip from school. After a while they lay down next to each other to observe the firmament **

SP: Look TJ, those stars over there look like a dragon

TJ: Yes, and you see those from there, the two brightest of all the sky

SP: Yes

TJ: They are almost as beautiful as your eyes

SP: TJ, stop saying stupid things

** Spinelli went completely red, they were in complete darkness, but even so he was afraid that his friend would notice him, stood up stating that he was cold and that he was going to look for a jacket, but he did not fall into the trap. He also stood up, took her arm and forced her to look at him **

TJ: I'm talking seriously Spin, you have beautiful eyes


	6. Chapter 6

** At that moment his cell phone started to ring, but TJ was not going to let that ruin the night, so he took it, took the battery and threw it on the ground, focusing again on the look of the girl who had in front**

SP: TJ did not even know who he was, maybe it was important

TJ: Nothing is more important than this, also if they need me to come and get me. Spin I'm talking seriously, you do not know how important you are to me

SP: You are also very important to me but ...

TJ: But nothing, Spinelli has been feeling something for you for a long time, something more than a simple friendship and now that I know you feel the same as me, I can not hide it anymore

SP: What? How do you know?

TJ: Vince told me about that stupid list, now I understand everything

SP: That Vince is a damn traitor, I'm going to kill him

TJ: Not beautiful, believe me I am very grateful that all this has happened, I would never notice a girl like her, but thanks to that we spent time together and now if it is clear to me what I feel for you

SP: Oh TJ, I was scared, afraid of losing you, TJ I'm dying for you and I could not bear to see you with another girl

TJ: That will never happen, you know why?

SP: Why?

TJ: Because I love you, I love you Spinelli and no one else and I want to be with you forever

SP: I love you too TJ

** They looked directly into each other's eyes, there were no more secrets, then he took her by the waist and she entwined her fingers around his neck, they slowly approached and their lips joined in a kiss, a kiss that at first he was shy, but then something more desperate and full of passion, slowly they separated and with their united fronts they continued the conversation **

SP: TJ swear me, swear that you will never go to bed with another, much less will you want someone other than me

TJ: I swear to you, you're the only girl I love

SP: Do you want me to confess something?

TJ: Tell me

SP: I loved our first kiss

TJ: Well thank you

SP: But I'm not talking about this

TJ: So?

SP: The one we gave ourselves in fourth grade, for the experiment that

TJ: Yeah, me too, and apparently it ends up being true, I love to kiss you and think about you all day

SP: Uhhh, I remember you made me a promise that day

TJ: And I'll fulfill it, someday you'll become my wife

SP: Well, what were we?

** Again they kissed again, this time with more emotion; they did not think to stop, until a voice made them separate again **

MTJ: Guys I brought chocolate cookies and ... Oh my God

TJ: Mom let me explain to you

** Before either of them could talk, TJ's mother started shouting with joy and let go of the tray she was carrying to hug them **

MTJ: My children do not know how happy I am for you, I knew they would end up together, pretty, I could not choose a better girl for my baby

SP: Thank you Mrs. Detweiler

** The next week everyone went to school. TJ and Spinelli told their friends everything, of course, omitting some personal details, they were all walking down the corridor, TJ and Spinelli were holding hands nonchalantly **

V: And how did your parents take it?

TJ: Do not even remind us

AT: Did you get angry?

SP: Hopefully, they were happier than us. They even had a barbecue to celebrate

AT: And what's wrong with that?

SP: They're crazy, they started talking about the wedding and their future grandchildren. Can you believe it? TJ and I are dating and now they are already discussing which house will be the "baby" room

TJ: You do not complain, at least my mom did not grab your cheeks and said she would die for having a grandchild with some peers

SP: I love it, my mom can be intense at times, what a shame

Gr: You should be grateful, my parents do not let Vince stay after nine

V: Yes, I would like to have some parents like yours

SP: Believe me Vince, you do not want them

TJ: It does not matter, with us taking things to your rhythm everything will be fine

SP: Of course ... Hey Ashley changing the subject a bit, how have you felt these days with us?

AT: Super, I really thank you for accepting me, despite all the bad things I've done with the other girls

V: That's already happened, forget it

TJ: Sure, we are a team and we all help each other, and now you are part of this team

SP: If, in addition, you have also helped us a lot

AT: Thanks again to everyone, but could you ask them a favor?

Gr: Sure, whatever

AT: You could call me Tomassian, or at least for a while, while I start to overcome the Ashleys

V: Sure Tomassian

SP: And speaking of the queens of Rome, and the fools who look

** Spinelli squeezed his boyfriend's hand even harder and they continued to walk with a firm step and look straight ahead. When they arrived together with the group of cheerleaders, the blonde approached TJ and although she noticed that he was holding Spinelli's hand as if he had not noticed and completely ignored her talking to the boy, but this time Spinelli did not get angry, she looked with a mischievous and funny smile, which shocked her a little **

AA: Hi TJ, we were waiting for you on Thursday at the party, I even called you several times and you had your cell phone turned off

TJ: I was busy, I had something much more important than a silly party. Look Ashley, I know you're a very busy girl and that's why I do not want to waste your time, unfortunately I can not be part of your list

AA: What? I do not know what list you're talking about?

TJ: Of course you know it and as I say I can not be part of that game, I'm on another list, in the VIP area

AA: What?

SP: Yes, and it has an exclusivity contract, so it can not be part of any other list. Do you understand?

AA: You are a ...

SP: A what? Look little girl could hit you right now, but I will not, after all I'm also grateful to you

AA: Are you crazy?

SP: Not at all, if it were not for you, TJ and I would not have spent so many wonderful moments together and maybe we would never have confessed what we felt for each other. By the way, I love your new haircut, you needed a change

AA: You ... You guys are going to pay me, you're all going to pay me

** The girl went furious of the place, followed by her henchmen. Everyone else laughed and TJ and Spinelli celebrated with a little kiss **

Gu and M: We arrived

Gu: Wow, wow, what's going on here?

TJ: It's a long story, how did it go on the trip?

M: Well, not as well as you, are you two ...?

TJ and SP: Couple

Gu: Oh rays!

M: Yes!

SP: Is not Gus happy for us?

Gu: Of course, but could not you wait until graduation?

TJ: Why?

Gu: I just told Mikey that you were going to testify at graduation and he said they would do it before and we bet ten big

M: And I win. Win! I win! I win!

SP: One moment, that is, did you also know that we both liked each other?

M: Everyone knew that

Gu: Yes, the only ones who refused to see him were you

TJ: Never again Gus, never again

** TJ hugged his girlfriend tightly and they kept walking with his gang. Everything had returned to normal, only that things were now much better **


End file.
